drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Monster von Loch Ness
Die Monster von Loch Ness (orig. Loch Ness Mess) ist die 10. Episode der Zeichentrickserie Extreme Dinosaurs (1997). Die Original-Erstausstrahlung fand am 15.09.1997 auf Syndication und die deutsche Ausstrahlung fand am 27.04.1998 auf Super RTL statt. Handlung T-Bone (anthropomorpher T. rex) und Spike (anthropomorpher Triceratops) helfen ihrem Freund Pork beim verschrotten alter Autos, was ihnen großen Spaß macht. Bullzeye (anthropomorpher Pteranodon) will sich das Fernsehprogramm ansehen, bei der es eine leichte Störung gibt. Doch dann sieht er einen Bericht über Loch Ness in Schottland an, bei der eine Reporterin mit einem alten Mann spricht, der behauptet das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness, genannt Nessie, gesehen zu haben. Bullzeye ruft seine Freunde herbei und sehen sich gemeinsam den Bericht zu Ende an. Für die anthropomorphen Dinosaurier, die Supersaurier (orig. Extreme Dinosaurs), stellt sich die Frage, ob es wirklich möglich ist, dass es auf der Erde noch einen echten lebenden Dinosaurier gibt. Stegz (anthropomorpher Stegosaurus) schlägt vor der Sache nachzugehen und so reisen sie mit Hilfe von der Quadranierin Chedra Bodzek und ihrem Raumschiff nach Schottland. Sodann in Schottland angekommen beginnen die Supersaurier ihre Erkundungsmission, während Chedra zurück ins Hauptquartier fliegt. Die Saurier hören auf ihrem Weg Dudelsackmusik, die ihnen vertraut vorkommt. Sie folgen der Musik und Stegz erkennt die Melodie als das Stegosaurier-Schlaflied, doch Spike meint, es handelt sich aber um das Triceratops-Schlaflied, das ihm seine Mutter vorgesungen hat als er noch ein Ei war. Die Supersaurier erblicken dann drei schottische Dudelsackspieler und diese zeigen sich zutiefst verschreckt als sie die Dinosaurier, die sie für eine Herde Nessies halten, erblicken und nehmen Reißaus, wobei einer von ihnen seinen Dudelsack fallen lässt. Stegz nimmt sich den Dudelsack und zeigt sich daran ziemlich interessiert. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit am Loch Ness befinden sich die bösen Raubsaurier Bad Rap, Haxx und Spittor. Spittor muss sich höchst widerwillig die Mühe geben mit dem Dudelsack die richtige Melodie zu spielen, um das Loch Ness Monster anzulocken. Mit Nachdruck von Haxx und Bad Rap schafft es Spittor die richtige Melodie zu spielen und wie erhofft taucht Nessie auf. Bad Rap erwartet, dass Nessie die Waffe sein wird, die man gegen die Supersaurier einsetzen kann. Doch als Spittor erschöpft mit der Dudelsackmusik aufhört wird Nessie aggressiv und lässt eine Welle auf die Raubsaurier los, wodurch sie fürs erste angeschlagen sind. In einem Restaurant kommt einer der Dudelsackspieler ins Gespräch mit dem Reporter Dwayne Katz, der ihn nach der Sichtung der Nessies befragt. Dwayne zeigt ihm ein Foto von den Supersauriern und der Dudelsackspieler erkennt sie schließlich als die Nesse-Meute, die er gesehen hat und fragt Dwayne, ob er sie schon mal gesehen hat, was Dwayne bejaht und erklärt, dass er schon seit einer Weile hinter denen her ist. In einer Ruine haben die Supersaurier Unterschlupf gefunden und Stegz installiert die Sender, um Nessie lokalisieren zu können. Tatsächlich erblickt Bullzeye, der es bedauert in den Sendern und Bildschirmen den Teleshopping-Kanal nicht sehen zu können, etwas Seltsames: Eine Holzfigur von Stegz, die im Loch Ness schwimmt. Unterdessen schwimmen Holzfiguren von den Supersauriern auf dem Wasser und Nessie bewegt sich zwischen denen. Die Raubsaurier haben die Absicht Nessie darauf abzurichten die Supersaurier anzugreifen, natürlich motiviert mit speziellen Ködern. Allerdings sind die Raubsaurier mit bisherigen Ködern, wie Bananen, Pfirsichen, Rhabarber, Truthahn und Speck gescheitert. Spittor ist abermals vom Dudelsackspielen erschöpft, wofür Nessie den Raubsauriern wieder eine kalte Welle verpasst. Das Gebrüll von Nessie erweckt die Aufmerksamkeit der mit Fotoapparaten versorgten Bürger und Reporter, darunter Dwayne Katz, der Bullzeye fliegend im Nebel erblicken kann. Spittor fühlt sich zu durchnässt, zu gekühlt und zu müde um weiter Dudelsackmusik zu spielen, was Bad Rap so gar nicht in den Kram passt bis Bullzeye und Stegz auf der Bildfläche erscheinen und es zum Kampf kommt. Zeuge dieser Ereignisse wird Dwayne Katz, der davon Exklusivfotos schießen und somit ein Vermögen machen möchte. Dummerweise erweckt Dwayne Katz die Aufmerksamkeit von Bad Rap, der von der Anwesenheit des ''Säugerlings ''nicht angetan ist. Als Dwayne ihn fragt, wie er sprechen gelernt hat, wo doch allgemein bekannt sei, dass Dinosaurier kleine Gehirne hatten, macht er Bad Rap dadurch sehr wütend und wirft Bad Rap ihn zu Haxx, damit er ihn entsorgen kann. Haxx genießt dieses ihm ermöglichte Vergnügen und wirft Dwayne in die Luft um ihn dann noch vor dem Aufprall mit seinem Kopf zu rammen, was Bullzeye noch verhindern kann in dem er Dwayne auffängt und Haxx kann nur unabsichtlich Spittor rammen. Stegz und Bullzeye können es schaffen die Raubsaurier ins Wasser zu werfen und Dwayne Katz beginnt Stegz und Bullzeye auszufragen, statt sich für die Rettung zu bedanken. Der genervte Stegz fragt Dwayne, ob er schwimmen kann, was der bejaht und sofort von Bullzeye ins Wasser fallen gelassen wird. Die Raubsaurier haben wieder einen Versuch gestartet Nessie zu ködern, aber scheinen wieder zu scheitern. Doch als Haxx zu den eigelegten Heringen zugreift wird Nessie von freudiger Gier erfüllt und schwimmt auf Haxx zu. Vor Schreck wirft Haxx die Kiste mit den Heringen ins Wasser, wobei die Heringe auf die Holzfiguren der Supersaurier fallen. Wie von Bad Rap erwartet greift Nessie die Holzfiguren an, um an seinen Köder zu geraten. Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis verlangt Bad Rap noch zehn weitere Kisten mit Heringen, um so endlich mit den Supersauriern abzurechnen. Am Loch Ness finden unterdessen die Highlands-Spiele mit Dudelsackmusik und traditionellen schottischen Sportspielen statt. Die Reporterin kommentiert, dass die Leute sich wohl auf einen Auftritt von Nessie einstellen können. Der durchnässte Dwayne ist sich sicher, dass sich die Leute auf den Auftritt von anderen Urzeitwesen einstellen können. Zur gleichen Zeit zeigt sich Bad Rap zufrieden damit, dass ein Hering das Ende der Supersaurier darstellen wird. Haxx fragt ihn wie er T-Bone anlocken kann. Mit einem Fernglas sieht Bad Rap zu den Highlands-Spielen und erblickt wie eine Mutter ihren Kindern Eis kauft und meint, dass er nun den perfekten Köder für T-Bone gefunden hat. Dwayne Katz versucht die Reporterin dazu zu überreden ihm ihren Kameramann zu leihen, damit er die Story des Jahrhunderts liefern kann, was sie ablehnt, da sie diejenige mit der Story des Jahrhunderts sein möchte. Die Story des Jahrhunderts lässt nicht lange auf sich warten und die Raubsaurier greifen die Highlands-Spiele an und versetzen die Leute in Panik. Spittor lässt seinen Frust jedenfalls an einem Dudelsack aus. Während die Reporterin und der Kameramann Reißaus nehmen ist Dwayne entschlossen mit der Kamera die Story seines Lebens zu drehen, womit er allerdings Spittors Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkt. Die Supersaurier, die die Vorkommnisse auf ihren Bildschirmen sehen, machen sich sodann auf dem Weg um den Treiben der Raubsaurier ein Ende zu setzen. Es kommt schließlich zum Kampf bei dem T-Bone und Spike ins Wasser fallen, genau was Bad Rap erwartet hat. Er befiehlt Spittor mit dem Dudelsack zu spielen, worauf Nessie erscheint und Haxx überschüttet T-Bone und Spike mit den Heringen. Wie von Bad Rap erwartet greift Nessie T-Bone und Spike an, denen es jedoch gelingt Nessie in einen großen Baumstamm zu beißen und ihre Enterhaken daran zu befestigen, wodurch ihnen eine Wasserskifahrt ermöglicht wird. Bullzeye fragt sich wie man den Jungs helfen kann, doch Stegz hat eine Idee. Während Bullzeye auf Stegz Anweisung die Lautsprecher auf den See richtet versucht Stegz die richtige Melodie auf einem Dudelsack, der mit den Verstärkern verbunden ist, zu spielen. Noch ehe es für T-Bone und Spike Dicke wird taucht ein riesiges Exemplar von Nessie auf und verhindert dies. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Nessie ein Baby ist und das große Exemplar dessen Mutter. Stegz hatte es geschafft ein Lied auf dem Dudelsack zu spielen mit denen Dinobabys ihre Mütter rufen. Das Muttertier zeigt sich über die Raubsaurier zutiefst verärgert, packt sie mit ihrem Maul an deren Schwänzen und verpasst denen ein kaltes Bad im See. Dagegen bringt sie T-Bone und Spike zurück zu deren Freunden und zieht sich mit dem Baby zurück. Zum Abschied verpassen Mutter und Kind den Raubsauriern noch eine weitere kalte Welle. Im Zuhause der Supersaurier sehen sich die Helden einen Fernsehbericht über die Ereignisse bei den Highlands-Spielen, wo Dwayne Katz seine Fotos präsentieren möchte, doch die Aufmerksamkeit wird auf jenen alten Mann gelenkt, der das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness gesehen haben will, der das Bild von der Holzfigur von Spike als Ungeheuer von Loch Ness präsentiert und Touristen sich damit fotografieren lassen können. Spike ist von der Holzfigurdarstellung von ihm alles andere als begeistert und fragt Chedra mehrmals, ob er besser aussehen würde, wofür er mit Nachos beworfen wird. Trivia *Die Reporterin und der Kameramann tauchen nochmal in der Episode MacSaurier und der Drache auf. Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Wasserdrachen Kategorie:Britische Drachen Kategorie:Kryptide Kategorie:Europäische Drachen